Problem: On a sunny morning, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $7.41 each and baskets of coconuts for $3.12 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of coconuts. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the coconuts. Price of lemons + price of coconuts = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $10.53.